falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
银河新闻电台 (任务)
}} |trophy =Bronze }} Galaxy News Radio is a Fallout 3 quest. It is also a Achievement on the Xbox 360 and PC; and a Bronze Trophy on the PlayStation 3. For information about the location, see Galaxy News Radio. Summary The quest involves retrieving the communication relay dish from the Virgo II Lunar Lander in the Museum of Technology and installing it at the top of the Washington Monument. Objectives and Walkthrough Galaxy News Radio It is possible to start this quest without talking to Colin Moriarty. If you discover the G.N.R station at random or by encountering the Brotherhood of Steel group and therefore fighting a Super Mutant Behemoth, you will activate the quest. Noted glitch if you kill the Super Mutant Behemoth and walk in the direction it came from without talking to Three Dog the Brotherhood of Steel group that is still outside will shoot at you, and if you go inside to escape then it will auto save making it more inconvenient for you (only tested once and I ended up killing all hostiles and just hiding till things cooled off). Skipping the Quest Even though you are led to this quest through the main story line, it is one of the quests that can be skipped. You can retrieve the Project Purity Personal Journals from the Jefferson Memorial, go directly to Doctor Li at Rivet City, or even straight to Vault 112 in the basement of Smith Casey's Garage, where James is imprisoned in a pre-war simulation, thus bringing about the quest Tranquility Lane. Unmarked quest: Caching in with Three Dog If you find out where your father is (from Doctor Li in Rivet City or otherwise) in the middle of this quest, you may talk to Three Dog again and he will mark a location on your map, called Hamilton's Hideaway (Note: This is NOT where you get the Experimental MIRV) with a small weapons cache consisting mostly of small caliber, small weapons, and armor. This can also be done with a Speech check even if you haven't found your father yet. You will convince him to tell you without you helping first, then still ask for your help and offer the weapon cache reward. Find the Museum of Technology You can ask Three Dog for directions to the Museum of Technology and the Washington Monument. From the radio studio, where you met Three Dog, proceed downstairs to the back door of the Galaxy News Radio building. From there you will need to locate the entrance to the Collapsed Car Tunnel. From the back door of GNR, you can see a bus below and to the right. The entrance is to the right of the bus. You may also notice some Feral Ghouls roaming around the bus. Cross the bridge on the left and turn right to find some loot at the picnic table, then you can jump down onto the bus. Enter the Collapsed Car Tunnel door and follow the tunnels to Dupont Station. Enter Dupont Station and follow the waypoints south, while staying on the Red Metro line. You will pass the Central Station and then later reach the Museum of Technology. During this trip you will encounter lots of Raiders, Feral Ghouls and a few Super Mutants, so make sure you have plenty of Stimpaks, ammo and weapons. See Metro for detailed directions. Retrieve the Communication Relay Dish Inside the Museum of Technology you need to find the Virgo II Lunar Lander, which is located in the West Wing of the building. You can obtain this information from a terminal in the Atrium to the right of the entrance when you come in. Note however that the place is crawling with Super Mutants. Your goal is to reach the West Wing going through the Vault-Tec demonstration vault, upstairs. You can also attempt retrieving Jiggs' Loot using the Museum Information Terminal in the Atrium. In the West Wing, locate the Virgo II Lunar Lander. The west wing is divided in 3 areas: The Planetarium, the Delta IX Exhibition and the Virgo II Exhibition. Be ready for a fight as all these areas are patrolled in some way by Super Mutants.' Beware that you do need either Science of 25 or Lock Picking of 50 to get through the Planetarium.' So if you do not have those stats it's recommended that you go through the Delta IX Rocket Exhibit. Once you've found the Lander and cleared all hostiles, grab the dish by interacting with the Lander and make your way to the exit. Find the Washington Monument Exit the Museum and head west for the Washington Monument. It is also in The Mall area and can be seen from the entrance of the Museum of Technology as a giant obelisk. There are Brotherhood guards stationed there and you'll need to use the terminal to open the security doors. The password is given to you in your notes at the beginning of the quest. Take the elevator to the top and interact with the radio equipment to install the dish. Finally, return to Three Dog at Galaxy News Radio to finish the quest. Notes * 400 xp reward for this quest. * You do not need to engage the Super Mutants in The Mall area. You can sneak unseen through the area even with a very low Sneak skill. Remember to stay away from the center and try to remain unseen as you make your way to the Museum of Technology and the Washington Monument. * There are 3 Stealth Boy devices in the Atrium. One on the first floor behind the plane debris and 2 upstairs in the passage to the left of the stairs. * Both the Atrium and the West Wing have deactivated turrets. If you have good sneaking skills or if you can use a Stealth Boy and can hack average terminals, you can activate those to fight the Super Mutants. Note that this is quite useless in the West Wing if you're playing the game at hard or very hard, as the Super Mutant Brute becomes a Super Mutant Master and seems to be able to shoot out the turrets with one shot. You could get lucky though, because sometimes he is armed with a Super Sledge. * Keep in mind that the GNR exit is on the opposite side of Dupont Circle, which might be a bit confusing. * After you replace the satellite dish, the Galaxy News Radio signal increases in quality and can be heard all over the map. Tune into GNR and, shortly after you fix the dish, you'll hear Three Dog talk about the improved signal. * You can get extra karma if you complete this quest out of order. With the 'repair GNR' quest active, go to Rivet City and talk to Doctor Li. She will recognize you and tell you she ran into your father - this effectively skips the plot ahead. If you go back and repair the antenna anyway, when you turn it in to Three Dog, he will thank you for doing the right thing. This is worth positive karma and the key. * The virgo II disc weighs nothing even if your pip-boy say it weighs 1 pound in your inventory. * It is possible to take an alternate route to the Museum of Technology. Instead of making your way through Dupont, head south, starting with Grayditch. Keep heading south until you reach Alexandria Arms. (At this point, your map should have determined your plan and rerouted the waypoint marker) Then, head east until you reach Rivet City. Next to Rivet City is the Anacostia Crossing Station. Take this station to the Museum of Technology. This will basically cut a lot of walking through stations off of your commute. * This entire quest maybe be skipped if you visit Dr. Li in the Rivet City Science Lab and ask about your father, but no achievements or exp will be earned. * Remember, this quest can be skipped if you pass the Speech check with Three Dog or if you just go to Rivet City Science Lab and talk with Dr. Li, but you can always come back and accept the quest when you feel like doing it. * You can still do GNR even after you have finished The American Dream. Bugs * There is a known bug on all platforms where, if you do not exit Galaxy News Radio via the back door as Three Dog instructs, you will be unable to return to the building to complete the quest via the front door (using the intercom will result in the doorman telling you that it's open, when it's not), and the side-door will be locked and require a successful very hard lockpick to open. You cannot backtrack to GNR from Dupont Circle. The back door to GNR is up a destroyed flight of stairs and cannot be accessed. Picking the very hard side door will result in negative karma, but will allow you entrance to the building to complete this quest. This bug can also be triggered by bypassing GNR entirely and going straight to Rivet City, then the Jefferson Memorial. This bug appears to be fixed in the patch. ** This editor experienced this exact problem post-patch (360), so the problem is not entirely gone. Even when using the backdoor to exit bug still may occur post-patch. ** Bug still present post-patch (PS3 Confirmed) (360 Confirmed) * After you finish the quest the GNR radio station will still have short bursts of static when listening on the PipBoy, but only when the music is playing. Enclave Radio also gets it but not as often, and Agatha's station comes in clearly. It mainly happens after saving or when leaving one location and entering another. * Three Dog may not be at GNR when you return. Simply rest for any amount of time and he will reappear. * There is a rare problem on the PC where when you go to meet with Three Dog after installing the dish on the Washington Monument, the dialogue will activate but the text will not show up giving you no options to click and Three Dog will remain quiet. If you listen to the radio he reports that he had spoken with you and talks about your father, but your quest will not update and you will be unable to finish the quest. * Unpatched (1.0) versions of Fallout 3 (PC) can have a bug where you cannot interact with the Virgo II Communications Dish, nor the GNR Transceiver on the top of the Washington Monument (Confirmed on PC) *Very rarely on the PS3 version, when first discovering Galaxy News Radio, the Brotherhood of Steel won't show up, and you are forced to fight all the super mutants, even the Behemoth, by yourself, which can be very difficult at low levels. (Confirmed on 360)(Confirmed on GOTY on 360~I had skipped the GNR quest by talking to Dr. Li.) *Once reaching the top of the Washington Monument, fast travel to the Washington Monument. The user will be back at the base of the tower. Enter the lobby area and there will be some black walls. Call the elevator and the doors will jump to an open appearence then close. Reactivate the elevator and then step inside. Once inside, turn and face the lobby and witness the entire lobby being pitch black. When activating the elevator, the doors will close and the user will be traveling back down to the lobby. ( Confirmed on 360 and PC) Behind the scenes * The computer terminal makes references to the metal band Fear Factory: Log Entry 20770103 uses the line, "The infection has been removed... the soul of this machine has improved," lyrics from the album Archetype (the word is also in the report). Fear Factory was known for integrating the concept of man and machine (creating, fighting, and also becoming one with each other). The Research Lead's name is listed as B. Bell: Burton Bell is the lead singer. * After the relay has been repaired, Three Dog makes a one-off broadcast which includes the phrase "you can't stop the signal". This is a tagline from the 2005 sci-fi movie Serenity. In the context of the film, the line refers to an important broadcast exposing a sinister truth. This is relevant to Three Dog's 'good fight', which he says is about using the truth as a weapon against the Enclave propaganda. de:Galaxy News Radio (Quest) en:Galaxy News Radio (quest) es:Radio Galaxia (misión) ko:갤럭시 뉴스 라디오 pl:Radio Galaxy News (misja) ru:Радио «Новости Галактики» (квест) uk:Радіо «Новини Галактики» (квест) Category:辐射3任务 Category:辐射3成就